


一个名叫韦德的男人决定去死

by EVENLYZJN



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVENLYZJN/pseuds/EVENLYZJN
Summary: 我是在一个酒吧里找见的他，当时的他已经喝的稀烂。我把他扛回了酒店。以下为韦德的话。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Kudos: 2





	一个名叫韦德的男人决定去死

**Author's Note:**

> 很抱歉，我并没有读很多关于死侍的漫画，会和原著的故事有区别。我尽力。  
本文与很出名的那部电影没有关系。。只是想用一下名字

啊，别动我，他妈的你把我弄疼了！嗷！见鬼你哪里来的这力气。  
你问我喝了多少？对不起这位长得很好看的男孩，不要用你那蓝色的眼睛在盯着我了。虽然得承认你的眼睫毛真的很好看，像他一样。但是这关您什么事！啊！！！我说，为了您的眼睛，也为了我的胳膊，我喝了两三杯威士忌……好吧，是伏特加……呃五六杯…或许…啊，你说空瓶子和成堆的碎玻璃啊，谁知道呢?那是之前一个他妈的恶心的不值得活着的人留下来的，或许叫Wade FUCKING Willson。别这样看着了。  
………………………………  
你是来嘲笑一个无家可归的腐烂的死人吗？你笑吧，反正我也不介意。如果你真能对着一个恶臭味的烂泥笑出来，那就放声大笑吧。别用那种奇怪的眼神看我，如果我把我头上这个恶心滑腻的皮套摘下来你就知道我说的都是真的，一个伴有呕吐物的巨大的恶心的腐烂的牛油果！！！哈哈哈哈你能想象吗？我都要被那个样子笑死了。  
哦，我不想笑了。你真是个不爱说话的人，不爱说话。我居然这辈子会说出这个词，别人说我永远都是聒噪，烦人。我身边的人，也是个爱说话的人。  
居然还没有骂我，这都要纳入世界第八大奇迹了。虽说世界第八奇迹都有好几个了，或许吧。哦，你有去过那几个奇迹吗？我去过不少，或许吧，我今天居然说了两个同样的词。但，真的？我只记得硝烟，血液，和火。或者还有许多叫不出名的丑八怪。你看人性就是这般丑恶，一个腐烂的牛油果嘲笑别人丑八怪。呃。。我说到哪了？对对对，谢谢谢谢，世界他妈的奇迹，奇迹，呵，MIRCLE!!我看到的只有钱，我的任务，我有告诉过你这是我的主业吗？是的！！雇佣兵！！意味着你得趟过泥潭，爬过森林，登上山峰，跳下悬崖，你得每天洗溅满血或者是其他什么东西的制服，你得买好多好多药，防止你疼死在不知名的公寓里，和一群苍蝇。而这一切，仅仅是为了得到安然坐在最高处的办公室里的人给你的一笔钱。但别人告诉我，那些地方很漂亮，去他妈的。  
曾经见到我这张脸的人，要不就是嘶吼，要不就是大叫，甚至能把我吓到，夸张说法。好多妹子简直是落荒而逃，我仍记得，曾有个女孩，棕色的卷发，双/乳/能把我的头夹住。我们接吻，她的手边抚摸着我，边慢慢解开外套，当我把头套一把抓下，她甚至吓傻了，哈哈哈。不过我仍有人爱，所以别担心，好心，安静，漂亮的男孩。我都记不清多少人对我大喊过：你怎么还不去死。我怎么都甩不掉那些声音，我看见的每一个人，每一件事上，都在对我咆哮：你怎么还不去死。  
其实我也在想这个问题，我怎么还没死。我他妈究竟是犯了什么碰上个这烂事，上千个精子为什么是我？闭上眼睛我就又看到那个黑暗的房子，带着回音的脚步，几个人不人鬼不鬼的怪物，把我从水里拖出来，再按进去。当我以为我会像Booker *死在水里，我是不是剧透了？他们他妈的又让呼吸那该死的氧气。他们电击我，哈哈哈哈甚至将我的嘴缝了起来，那一定是我最安静的时候了。我和方式几个哥们玩着dead pool，就在空旷的仓库里。只不过玩伴越来越少，到最后就剩我一个了，到最后的最后，那个黑暗的工厂里，也只有我一个人了。曾经的怪物……呕。对不起我一想起他那张不知道从那里生出来的脸我就恶心。  
（*生化奇兵无限中的主角）  
我活下来了，是的！！！GODBLESS AMERICA!!哈哈哈，真是幸运，如果说皮肤上全是疤痕，脑袋里像有个疯子在啃食你的肉，你的家人朋友都不在了算得上幸运的话。  
我讲了多长时间了？哦，谢谢，你真懂我。。。渴死我了。  
啊，水！这让我想起了我从那里出来后，喝过的东西。你喝过汽油吗？那玩意又呛又苦，油腻腻的从我的食道滑下去，在胃里灼烧，然后我擦开打火机。轰！！哦，这个是不是有点限制行？你成年了吗？那就太好了！不过别害怕，你看，我还在这了，因为，我他妈的死不掉！！我还喝过更恶心的，你喝过硫酸吗？哈哈哈哈哈你当然没有，千万不要去喝那个，什么化学试剂都别喝！因为真的太他妈的难受了，尤其是你喝了以后还死不掉。  
对不起，我一想到就。。呕。。我现在是名副其实的腐烂的人了。谢谢你好心的男孩，你的卫生间真是干净，我要把这里弄脏了。算了，感谢你的好心，我还是走吧，真的很感激，我就是个累赘。  
好好好，别动手，我洗我洗，你是我喜欢的样子，不过我有。。。算了，要脱光吗？好好好我脱我脱。  
啊~你的浴缸真舒服。真的，让我觉得就和在家一样，虽然我可能没有，你问艾丽吗？那是个避难处罢了。。。我这样的人不配有家，我对不起她。  
你还要帮我洗头？。。。要和我上床吗？啊！  
好好我继续说，浴缸，我曾今躺在我的血里，肠子就像章鱼的触手，我那时候好开心，但我就看着我的肚子慢慢合住，滑稽的腿和小到不行的鸡巴。我觉得我血液都结块了，为什么这么难？为什么连死都这么难。  
我有好几次下半身都炸飞了，所以大多数我都记不清了  
不过我记得有次我在天台上，等着我的腿长出来，突然有一个人像只猫一样的落在我旁边，别期待，不是蝙蝠侠！是蜘蛛侠！！！他正面迎着太阳，性感的的双腿还有那个被人称赞的绝妙的屁/股就几乎在我的脸庞，幸好那天我的下身被炸飞，不然我的小/兄/弟就站起来了。他戴着面具，大大的眼睛看了我一下，我仰着头和他对视，气氛真的很诡异，然后我们说了我们之间的第一句话：  
“你抄袭我的制服”我义正言辞地说。  
你笑什么，是的，哈哈哈哈我第一句话是“你抄袭我的制服”而他后来成为我的男朋友了，所以说哈哈哈哈哈。  
你让我笑得喘不过气来。啊，谢谢，哇这身浴袍是你的吗？咱们品味真一样，我也喜欢helloKitty，真是太巧了。  
谢谢你今晚收留我，你让我睡卧室？你也睡？suger boy你的确是我的菜，但我今晚真的不想剧烈。。。。  
别打了别打了，啊，你的床真的好舒服，就和我家的一样，行，你擦你的头发，我继续。  
spidy像是一束光一样，及那样照射到我这潮湿的角落里，这个世界上太多东西都会让人上/瘾了，性/瘾，毒/瘾，那天我才发觉，美好的事物也会，那束光真的好美，他就是这个世界上唯一的光，我好想到那束光下，但我又好害怕，因为我身上的伤疤，因为从内心而起的黑暗，我觉得自己恶心，我怕玷污那束光。但，就像刚刚说的，那种感觉会上/瘾，我不止一次发现我自己已经在无意识地跟踪他，我想靠近他，我想让他记住我。  
我刚刚不是说到我的第一句话“你抄袭我的制服”  
他说，那你可把我们的制服弄得够脏。  
他知道我是谁，我用我刚长出来的腿和他打招呼，他蹲下来，又站起来，嗖的射出蜘蛛丝，并不是双关呦，然后荡走了，整个天台有剩下我一个人了，整个纽约的天空开始变暗，地面却明亮起来了，那种感觉就像，就像是世界是从你这里分隔开，你不属于任何一边。你可能没有注意过，不过没关系，宝贝男孩，我习惯了，然后，剧情的高/潮来了，有人像猫一样落在我身边，我抬头看他，他低头看我，快要消失的余晖就这样洒在我们身上。  
要热可可和热狗吗?”他有点不好意思地挠挠头，“我觉得天台有点冷，去买两杯可可，顺便带了点热狗。”我可能说不出当时我多开心，或者不是开心，就是胸口有点胀胀的，又很着急，每个细胞都在躁动。我接过了热乎乎的可可，接过了香喷喷的热狗，在我以为他要离开的时候，他又坐到了我身边，看着前面已经不刺眼的落日，又低头，慢慢打开牛皮纸袋子，伴随着缓缓的风声，纸袋沙沙的声响，廉价热狗的香味，我扭头看看他，又看看手里的吃的，有看向他，又看向自己，打开了牛皮纸袋子。  
。。。。。。。。  
唉

我们在一起了，我是不是剧透过了？Whatever，我们在一起了。我想和全世界说一万遍“我们在一起了！”  
哦，谢谢你安慰我，一个在床上的温暖的抱抱真的是世界上最美妙的事了，我们就经常在气喘吁吁后瘫在床上，互相抱着，我觉得我上瘾了，我总是喜欢一遍一遍摸着他的皮/肤，从脖/颈沿脊椎向下滑，他会颤/抖，胸/膛向前挺，再向下是我最爱的之一（当然是之一，我爱他）他的翘/臀，我爱用我的手包裹住他的水/蜜/桃，揉捏成各种形状，他会为此打我，但我们都乐此不疲。那样的臀/部被打后会变得粉粉的，到最后会把润/滑/液打得满/屁/股都是，甚至眼睛里都变得水灵灵的，但我是个坏/daddy，一边打着他，一边用另一只手撸/动着他的小/兄/弟，甚至到后面将舌头探进他的甬/道里，刺戳着肠/道。每次都能把他弄哭，屡试不爽。  
啊，对不起，我有沉浸在床/上的时光了，我是不是说了些R/1/8的话？没有吗?那太好了，你脸好红啊。你知道吗？spidy也总喜欢拉着我的头靠在他的胸膛上，像现在一样，让我一个比他壮两倍的雇佣兵钻到他怀里的确有点听起来。。。丢人？但他那样总睡得安心，我也喜欢被抱着的感觉。  
我记得我们总是一起执行任务，当然，我们是灵魂伴侣（详情请spiderpool，如果你还没看过，那你可真是比美国老冰棍还老的东西了）最好的朋友。嗯？我没有在和谁说话啊？我当然总是和他一起工作。嗯？你不信我？我说的可都是真的，他总是很开心我在他身边，还总是缠在我身边。。。。  
你有对象了吗?说点让你们这些可怜的单身狗顺心的吧，我们完了。你想听详细的吗？你怎么这么严肃啊？没事的，没什么大不了的，不就是分手了吗?  
上次他来找我一起打那该死的水怪，臭哄哄的，中间就不详细说了，抗议无效！嘿！我可是伤残人员，不能踢我，不符人道主义。好吧好吧，其实就是我不小心把他给打死了，打死了两次。嘘，我也很内疚的好吗，他没有告诉我他的身份，这都怨他，我只是想保护好他。但我马上就意识到我错了，我得去救我的宝贝，(当时还不知道是他)，感官插入我的肠道，我的武士刀（没有双关）插到我的脑袋里，我终于到了属于我的地方，地狱，呕，到处都是硫磺和血的腥味。  
你想象一下在充斥着岩浆和硫磺的地狱里奔跑，那种感觉就像是在没油没电了的钢铁侠再跑，我当然知道钢铁侠有其他什么balabala能源，你就想象一下。但我跑得飞快，在地狱边境找见了他。当时他被一个大坏蛋，鱼缸脑袋给控制了，那个臭鱼缸脑袋除了作狗屁巫术啥都不会，我也是服了编剧一直在编他，最近居然还让他和蜘蛛侠拍电影了。我呢？？？！！！  
啊啊啊我继续，他在那里耍着不知道啥下三滥的魔术，想把蜘蛛侠永远的困在那，我当然不让啊！一脚踹了过去，可能我天赋异禀吧（拍电视剧请找我），把他吓了一跳，或者好几跳，直接给摔到了，高潮又要来了！（再次，不是双关）地狱里不知道什么什么物质就被他那一摔和他的机器还有我和小虫的灵魂搅和在一起了。我一瞬间天翻地覆，就好像在滚筒洗衣机里和Stark的衣服洗了一辈子一样，什么？Stark居然不用洗衣机？呵，资本家。  
我就在一片虚无里飘了起来，周围有无数个同我一般的人在飘着，都是蜘蛛侠，千千万万个，长得不一样的蜘蛛侠，绿眼睛，蓝眼睛，棕头发，黑头发。我这才知道面具下的他是谁，我不会告你的，想都别想。我碰不着他们，他们也看不到我。  
“砰！”哈哈哈哈哈吓着你了吗？好好好我说，周边的虚无就像是恐怖游戏里滥俗的套路变成了血红色，那千千万万个长得不同的蜘蛛侠就像是突然被屠杀了一样，以不同姿势，不同方式死掉，周遭充斥着尖叫，哀嚎，还有比地狱还让人恶心的血腥味。我直接崩溃了，拼命的想赶过去救他们，但我碰不着，离近了却看得更清楚了。有一个年纪还不大，最多17，还没成年！！被一群该死的狗娘的傻吊不举动物摁在地上打，身上还有枪伤！！！没有人来救他，最后被活活打死了，周围人居然还在照相。。最后那一片浮在空中的图像消失了，我像着了魔一样一个一个靠近，只能围观不同的小蜘蛛死掉，还有成为食人魔的，还有，还有，对！还有一直被JJJ那个烂嘴的人诋毁，每次他闭上眼睛我都觉得我要窒息了。  
呼的一下，我想是被从水面里拉了出来，我挣扎的从床上跳了起来。忽略了还没愈合的伤口，去找他。  
最后我没去成，你问我为什么啊？我和他说了他会相信吗？我没告诉他。

你干嘛那样盯着我？对对对，我是有想出个点子，我打算每次都黏在他身边，用我的武士刀和子弹把每个不怀好意，大多事件是指想杀掉他的人，或者是动物，打成肉泥，再用不知道什么的工具把他从原子上消灭，以免编剧又扯出不知道什么鬼科学依据把他们复活了，就为了赚钱！

但是。。。  
但是，我没有成功，每次我就快要砍到他们的时候，总有那烦人的蜘蛛丝把那些人拉开，或者把我拽到垃圾桶里。  
我们当然吵架了呀，“你什么毛病？！”他在天台上，又是一个黄昏，绚丽的红色就像是那天我在地狱里看到的猩红画面，他一把揪下了面具光照在他的脸上，蓝眼睛，棕头发，这是我的唯一的蜘蛛侠，双眉蹙紧，对我大吼：你他妈什么毛病？忘了之前我们的约定了吗?  
在晕黄的光下，蓝眼睛闪着失望，那是我最不想看到的。我不知道该说过什么，我想把一切，美好宝贵的东西给他。“我是肮脏的我本应该去做那些脏活，我帮你干了你不需要做的，你不能做的事。。”  
他一拳打在我脸上，20吨的臂力真的不是盖的，我坐在地上。揉脸的时候一个袋子掉在我面前，再抬头他已经不见了，里面有一个热狗，还有我曾给他的名片。  
之后我就没有再见到他。  
难过吗？没事没事，说不定明天就死了，嘿！你又打我，天呐，你别哭，没什么的大不了的，你看我也死不了，如果我和他一直在一起，他却先我而离去，我看着他的墓。。。还是这样最好了。  
别说对不起了，你都陪我聊了一个晚上了。晚安。  
我能睡着，我不走。  
但明明是你的家。。好好好我不走。

end

第二天醉宿的韦德艰难地睁开眼，想要揉一揉阵痛的大脑，突然觉得有人像八爪鱼一样拔在自己身上，低头看见彼得，惊慌地猛地坐起，不小心把沉睡着的某人甩到了地上。  
彼得明显还没反应过来，蜘蛛反应让他落在地上的一瞬间，双腿一跳，扒在天花板上。这才睁开了眼睛。  
？？？？？？？？韦德没说话，即使心里脸上全是懵逼。  
他不知道该说什么，“我怎么回来了？”这里还是他的家吗？尴尬的打个招呼？  
在床上的那位还在脑内风暴时，彼得帕克 aka蜘蛛侠跳了下来，他的眼睛还有点肿。走到韦德身边就是一拳。  
“让你再喝这么多酒！”成年的帕克先生用糯糯的声音恶狠狠地说。  
“不许杀人，不管怎样不许杀人。”他低下头，温柔又歉意地在韦德嘴唇上落下一个吻。“叫外卖，吃披萨。”

最后，彼得默认他们是灵魂伴侣了*1

最后的最后，英雄死侍的确帮英雄蜘蛛侠做了他无法也不能完成的事。*2

最后的最后的最后，他们陪伴了对方一生，死亡也无法将它们分开。

END  
*1怪物出笼篇小蜘蛛最后没反驳  
*2指玲珑蜘蛛篇

里面有很多斜线刊里的剧情，就不标注了。。  
感谢观看❀


End file.
